


How to Distract an Upset Achievement Hunter

by capirony



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capirony/pseuds/capirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power is out and Ray turns to the only person he knows he'll enjoy spending his evening with. (Bonus points because said person lives on the other side of the fucking city and has power in his house)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Distract an Upset Achievement Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> wanna know a secret? the reason why i only write oneshots is because 1. i cant plot and 2. i cant end chapters/stories
> 
> my endings are weak but i hope i make up for it in fluff **I KEEP REREADING THE ENDING AND ITS SO BAD LMAO IM SORRY IN ADVANCE I AM SO. SORRY.**
> 
> also how to fuck do you title

“Well what the fuck am I supposed to do now?”

The situation was bleak, to say the least. It wasn’t storming but it wasn’t necessarily hot outside either, so it was beyond Ray as to why the power was currently out. It was the middle of the day for fucks sake. He had been in the middle of a very important achievement, too, one that he had attempted to complete at least fifteen times that day alone. It was a Saturday, his chance to just lay around and play video games for himself and not an audience and he was finally happy to play without being bothered for a while. And then this shit happens.

When the power had first flickered out, Ray had stared at his suddenly blank screen for a good few moments in stunned silence before yelling out a loud an angry string of curses that the neighbouring apartments probably (read: absolutely) heard. He was pissed, initially, but he calmed down quickly enough as he usually does when shit hits the fan. He was about to get that achievement, too, fuck everyone.

He leaned back in the plush couch, eyes glazed over as he stared at the wall in defeat. The Xbox controller sat limply in his hands, a heavy grim reminder that he had been _so close_ to getting that damn achievement. The sun glares at him through the window and he felt hot under it’s gaze, angry and quiet, defeated and pissed. 

It’s only been a few minutes since he lost power but he’s sure it’s not coming back on any time soon. Sighing loudly, he gets up off his ass and wanders to the window intending to shut the curtains angrily but the commotion below catches his attention first. There’s people gathered at the base of the building and a lot of them seem to be angry. There’s arms in the air and people in other people’s faces and emergency vehicles lined up down the road and it then dawns on Ray that it isn’t just him using too much power, it’s the entire building, hell maybe the entire block that’s out. Ray groans, of _course_ it’s the entire block and not something easy like flipping a few unknown switches until the power clicks on again.

He retreats to his kitchen where he checks the fridge and freezer for anything that may go bad (they’re both pretty empty) but decides there’s nothing worth fighting for and closes them both for good until the power returns. He gets himself a bottle of room temperature water and flips out his phone, walking back to the couch as he dials the most used number in his address book.

“What’s up?” Ryan answers after only two rings. He sounds bored and Ray suddenly doesn’t feel so bad for bothering him. 

“Wanna hang out? Powers out for some ungodly fucked up reason and I need to get to somewhere that has it.”

“Alright,” Ray can practically hear the shrug in the others voice, but he knows that Ryan is not as calm as he’s playing it, “I’ll be there in ten.” 

“Sweet.”

\------

Ryan gets there in 15 minutes but Ray is outside waiting for him among the angry losers at 10 minutes. Nobody tries to talk to him and he’s sure he looks very unapproachable to boot; his hoodie on and covering his head, hands shoved into his pants pockets and away from distractions. That’s fine by him though; he didn’t want to talk to any of these schmucks anyway. And besides, Ryan was on the way and it took every ounce of energy in him to keep his excitement inside. He must not show weakness to these fools.

When Ryan drives up in his car that most definitely needs a wash, Ray can see the visible confusion on his face but he ignores it and hops right in (it would have been smooth, but Ryan goes through the whole ordeal of unlocking the car several times and Ray pulling on the handle without release multiple times. Overall, it’s sort of awkward). Ryan opens his mouth to ask about it, but Ray quickly silences him as he buckles his seatbelt, “Let’s just get out of here.”

With a shrug, Ryan does as told and they speed out of there as quickly as he had arrived, “How long has it been out?”

“Not long,” Ray replies. Ryan’s eyes are on the road, so Ray plays with the strings of his hoodie to distract himself, “Maybe half an hour? I don’t know.”

He then proceeds to tell Ryan _all_ about how unfair it was that it went out when there wasn’t anything even _wrong_ with anything and how fucking upset he was that he lost his progress in his game. Ryan just laughed at him and his antics but showed visible sympathy when Ray told him how long he’d been working on it. 

It’s not long before they arrive at Ryan’s house and Ray yells a manly sound of delight when he turns a light on and it responds as it should. Ryan just laughs at him and Ray feels the softness of it in his gut. They immediately jump into wanting to watch Netflix; Ray choosing and starting up a movie while Ryan prepares the food. When Ray’s calls for Ryan don’t seem make him hurry and faster, he joins him in the kitchen. 

Ryan was casually leaning against the counter, toned arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed and eyes unblinking when Ray entered the room. His eyes flicked to Ray the moment he walked through the doorway from the living room to the kitchen, the bright blue only intensified by the royal blue of his tee. The popcorn machine whirred behind him, a 2L bottle of Mountain Dew and a few plastic cups on his other side. Ray was stunned for a moment, mostly by his stare but also just because Ryan looked so damn _good_ standing there doing nothing. 

“Damn, I wanna climb you like a tree,” Ray said, frozen where he stood in the archway. Ryan’s expression was unchanging for a moment, but then he laughed. Ray’s heart could not take it. 

“I’d like to see you try.”

“If that a challenge? Do I get a prize? Because we all know I’m up for that.”

Ryan just laughed in response, probably expecting Ray to back down or laugh it off as a joke as well. Little did he know Ray was not joking. 

He walked up to Ryan, a mischievous look on his face; it stopped Ryan’s laughter in its tracks, but a playful smile remained. Ray wasn’t as agile as Gavin when it came to climbing living breathing humans, but he wasn’t bad at the general idea of climbing either; he was just afraid of falling down and breaking his arm or some shit (how would he play video games with a broken arm?). With a look of pure concentration, Ray places both hands on Ryan’s shoulders, bouncing once, twice, three times before hopping up and straddling his knees around Ryan’s waist. Ryan is laughing and grunting, reflexively positioning himself to hold onto Ray to the best of his ability as Ray clambers all over him. Holding him wasn’t going to be the problem for him, it was not letting him drop.

Next, Ray hoists the upper part of his body over Ryan’s shoulders, climbing even further up the man and by this time all his stoicism and coolness has dissolved into giggles and breathless cries of, “you better not fucking drop me”. He gets to the point where his dick could easily lay on the gents shoulder when he feels himself falter. Ryan catches him with ease when he falls and Ray makes the most embarrassing noise in surprise.

“Guess I gotta try again, huh?”

Ryan laughs mockingly, “No. You do not get to try that again,” He’s a little out of breath, but Ray think he doesn’t mind. He sets him down gingerly and attends to the popcorn that had stopped popping probably before Ray had even began to climb Ryan. With his back turned to the counter, Ray admires him for a moment; the strong planes of his back and the way they move as he moves, the way his shirt gathers on the slight curve of his ass, the way his arms move and flex as he rustles around in the cupboards for something Ray probably doesn’t care about. Ray thinks to himself that he’s really, really lucky. 

Before he knows what he’s doing, Ray is walking back the few steps towards Ryan, wrapping thin arms around a thick waist and leaning his entire body against Ryan’s back. It makes Ryan falter in his actions at first and then stopping him completely. He gently lays a hand against one of Ray’s along his stomach and relaxes in the smaller man’s hold. They stay like that for a moment, a silent embrace in a silent house, the company of each other being enough for the both of them.

Eventually, Ryan’s grip tightens for a moment as he loosens Ray’s grip, turning around in his arms until he’s facing him before he embraces him again. Ray knows his smile has gotta be the most cheesiest thing in the world, but the way Ryan smiles back at him is worth it. With Ryan’s arms hung loosely around his shoulders and his own holding Ryan tightly around the waist, Ray leans up onto the tips of his toes and presses his mouth against Ryan’s. He’s warm, and the slight, small pressure he feels back on his own lips is enough to set the hair on the nape of his neck on end. He can feel the slight rub of scruff on scruff for the smallest of moments and it turns him on more than he’d ever admit out loud.

They part after a one or seven kisses, “Movie?” 

“Sure,” Ray answers with a laugh. They part (both parties unwillingly) and Ray grabs the drinks as Ryan grabs the popcorn, heading to the living room to settle down for the evening. 

They sit close in the middle of the couch, bodies flush and limbs all over the place as they get comfortable all over each other. Personal space became a thing of the past for them shortly into their relationship and it seemed to somehow matter less when they were alone. Ryan had thrown an arm over Ray’s shoulders, a natural position for them with Ray being so much smaller than Ryan, but Ray didn’t mind, though; he liked the feeling of being completely covered by Ryan. He liked feeling so protected by him. 

Well into the movie (Ray couldn’t even remember what the movie was about at this point, and he’s pretty sure he never even knew to begin with), Ryan’s hand drifts to Ray’s face, turning him to face him. Ray gives him a questioning look but Ryan just stares right back at him, starry eyed and half lidded for a moment before pressing his lips against the smaller man’s again. One turns to two which turns to five and there lost in the feeling of lips on lips and tongue and teeth all sliding together in the best sort of rhythm. They kiss for what seems like forever, Ray eventually finding his way onto Ryan’s lap and Ryan holding onto the lad gently and carefully as if he would break if squeezed too hard. Ray was having the time of his life, opening his eyes routinely to gaze down at Ryan through crooked glasses, immersing himself into the way he looked in the dim evening light.

It slows down as fast as it built up and soon Ray is breathing heavily, head resting on Ryan’s chest. His knees are on either sides of his waist and his arms have slinked back to their favourite position of around Ryan’s waist. Ryan’s own hands are trailing up and down Ray’s back agonizingly slow, sending shivers down Ray’s spine at every pass. Ryan’s head is leaning against Ray’s and Ray can swear their heart beats were in sync. 

The movie had been over for a long time by now and the screen had turned to sleep mode. Ryan shifts under Ray, arms wrapping more securely around him and the lad makes to get up off of him when Ryan just goes and stands anyway with Ray still in his arms. Ray makes another embarrassing noise as he scrambles to bring his arms around the older man’s shoulders, head resting heaving between his arm and Ryan’s neck as he hoisted him off the couch with him.

Ryan walked to the TV first, clicking it off quietly before passing by all the lights they had used and turning them off as well. He walked them to his room, where he all but tossed Ray onto the mattress, “Gotta use the bathroom or anything before we sleep?” Ryan asked quietly as he rolled onto the bed to join Ray who was busy placing his glasses delicately on the bedside table, leisurely laying on his back and gazing up at the man. 

“Nah, I’m good,” Ray murmured, unable to resist the allure of a sleepy Ryan ready for bed. They shimmied under the blankets and Ray immediately curled himself flush against his lover. Ryan engulfed him in another one of those all-encompassing hugs that Ray adored, pressing his body close to Ray. They were quiet.

“Thanks,” Ray said, voice a whisper as though he were afraid someone would hear him, “For, yanno, picking me up and shit and letting me use your lap for the last two hours.”

Ryan laughed and Ray felt the rumbles in his own chest, “You’re welcome,” Ray could hear the silent continuation of that, “you’re welcome here anytime,” but Ryan didn’t finish it. Ray already knew it to be true, anyway.

“I love you,” Ray whispered, nuzzling his nose against Ryan’s neck. Ryan held him tighter in return and Ray melted.

“I love you, too, Ray.”

And with that Ray could honestly say that he didn’t mind the power ruining his hunt that day, at least a little bit.


End file.
